camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Pommet
Olivia Pommet is a 16-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. She is a child of Zeus. Her role-player is LivvyLove17. Biography Olivia Ariel Pommet was born on December 19, 1996. Her father is Zeus. Her mother Ella Pommet is an airplane pilot for the Air-Force. Her mother met her father one day when she was in training he appeared as a sergeant getting ready to train Olivia's mom. They soon fell in love and married. Once Zeus and Ella had Olivia, Zeus said he needed to leave. Ella became depressed and said she couldn't care for Olivia. Authorities came and took Olivia to an orphanage right before Ella committed suicide on herself. Olivia was sad that her mother didn't want her and wasn't living, but was happy that she was now at a place where people would care for her. Olivia was fairly happy until the age of 8 when monsters started to attack her. She ran away from the orphanage, afraid that if she stayed monsters would kill all of her friends. She was alone in the world until a saytr named Clover found her and told her Olivia's background. When she came to camp, she met Steven Dow, a son of Athena and they became best-friends. At the age of 13, Olivia developed feelings for Steven but didn't want to tell him because she was afraid it would break their relationship. Her fatal flaw is that she can never concentrate on something. Early Life Olivia had a pretty cheerful life until the monsters started to chase her at age 8. She had to run away from the orphanage to protect everyone. She was extremely sad to leave, but sadly had to. She traveled the US alone fighting off monsters single handedly until she met Clover, her saytr and protector. She loves air and the feeling of wind. She can control the wind and create minor to severe thunder storms. When she came to Camp Half-Blood she met Steven Dow and they became best-friends. She developed feeling for Steven at age 13. Appearence Olivia has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and big dark brown eyes. She has naturally tan skin and some freckles across her arms. She has a lot of upper body strength that helps her in battles. She is very beautiful. Alliances *Miranda Marino (BFF) *Grace Olivia Willams *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Steven Dow (crush) *Jason Grace *Leo Valdez *Piper McLean *Abigail Kurtice (BFF) Enemies None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Olivia can make thunder storms. *Olivia can control the wind. *Olivia can fly somewhat. *Olivia can create tornadoes. *Olivia is extremely flexible. *Olivia enjoys cheerleading. *Olivia is an avid dancer. *Olivia uses a bow and arrows that can also shoot thunder. *Olivia can make an electro-sphere. *Olivia is extremely intelligent. *Olivia can name and locate all of the stars and constellations. *Olivia plans on being an astronomer. *Olivia has horrible ADHD. Gallery OliviaNormal.jpg Selena Gomez Short Hair 8.jpg Selena-Gomez-Short-Hair-Styles.jpg Selena9.jpg Cheerleading-flyer-stretches.jpg|Olivia When She Was 9 Wood Bow and Arrow.jpg|Olivia's Simple Wooden Bow Sagittarian arrows detail.png|Olivia's Special Arrows That Shoot Lightning And Thunder Night-thunder-storm-lightning.jpg|Olivia's Lightning She Makes imaglectro.jpg|Olivia creating an electro-sphere Olivia1.jpg Olivia2.jpg Olivia3.jpg Olivia4.jpg Olivia5.jpg Olivia6.jpg Olivia7.jpg Olivia8.jpg Olivia9.jpg Olivia10.jpg Olivia11.jpg Olivia12.jpg Olivia13.jpg Olivia14.jpg Olivia15.jpg Olivia16.jpg Olivia17.jpg Olivia18.jpg Olivia19.jpg Olivia20.jpg O1.jpg O2.jpg O3.jpg O4.jpg O5.jpg O6.jpg O7.jpg O8.jpg O9.jpg O10.jpg O11.jpg O12.jpg O13.jpg O14.jpg Category:Child of Zeus Category:Cabin Counselor Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:American